


Day Nine:  Movie Night

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, XD, gotta love to tease these two, lol he forgot something, part two of sortss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay...So what are we missing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Nine:  Movie Night

“Is this the blu-ray edition?” Marinette asked, looking over the cover of the anime movie that Chat had brought over.  The cover art seemed simplistic, but captivating with the colors at once.  She continued to inspect it as her friend made an answer.

“Yup.  Deleted scenes, storyboarding process, interviews with the voice actors and even with the director in beautiful HD.  It’s all on there, princess.  We have everything necessary for one _paw_ sitively _purr_ fect movie night!” the cat crowed.  Marinette hummed as she turned the container over again.

“Not quite.”

Chat Noir’s ears perked.  They had a blanket fort ready, they had the movie, what could they be—

“Oh, we’re missing snacks, right?” he asked, snapping his fingers in realization.  His friend shook her head.

“They’re on the desk, kitty.”

“Oh…” he said, looking around once more for whatever could be missing.  “Do you think we’ll need more pillows?”

“ _Please_ ,” she returned with a smirk.  “We could start world war pillow with all the pillows stashed up here.”

“Ah,” he said.  He looked up at the light fixtures around the room.  “Whenever I have a movie night, I usually turn the lights out _after_ I start the movie, but…”

“Same here,” she said.  “Movies should go in the _DVD player_ before lights go out.”

“Okay,” Chat Noir said, still confused as to what they were missing.  They had the movie, the snacks, the pillow and blanket fort, they would turn out the lights later…  “So what are we missing?”

Marinette held his copy of _Howl’s Moving Castle_ right before his eyes with an smirk that was somehow  exasperated and amused all at once.

“ _Chaton_ , we can’t have a movie night with a blu-ray disc on a DVD player that doesn’t play blu-ray.”

Chat blinked.  Looked at the laptop screen.  Looked at the disc before him.  Grinned.

“Oops.”


End file.
